


Our Door Is Always Open To You

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're at a party, and Kevin looks over to see Dani talking to a man he doesn't know. It hurts more than he expected to see her laughing with someone else. She waves him over and introduces him to Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Door Is Always Open To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little bit I wrote over Twitter, with additional direction provided by [](http://lakeeffectgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**lakeeffectgirl**](http://lakeeffectgirl.livejournal.com/).

Kevin and Dani's marriage isn't bad, really, but it's not what he expected. It's not perfect, and while they don't fight, sometimes it seems like they don't have much to say to each other.

They're at a party, and Kevin looks over to see Dani talking to a man he doesn't know. It hurts more than he expected to see her laughing with someone else. She waves him over and introduces him to Mike.

"He plays guitar, like you." Dani puts her arm around Kevin's waist, and smiles up at him.

Mike is pretty cool, and they talk guitars and music for a while. Before someone comes to drag them away, they make plans for Mike to come over for dinner on Wednesday.

Kevin and Dani cook together, and it's really good, fun, like it was before they got married. Dinner is fun, too; Mike fits in well.

After Mike leaves, they have sex for the first time in weeks.

When Kevin's pushing in and Dani's wrapping her arms around him, she says, "I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss you."

It's the best sex they've ever had.

*

I don't know what happens next. Maybe they keep stealth dating Mike until he figures it out or they tell him. They just keep inviting him to hang out with them, and he starts inviting them out too. But he thinks they're just friends.

*

Can you imagine Kevin and Dani ending up with a third? And they're all just, "Oh, yeah, he's our roommate" to the press. There's no need for them to even pretend about a guest house. "We have a lot of space, too much for just us."

*

Okay, so maybe while they're still stealth dating, Mike complains about how his lease is almost up and he doesn't know what to do. He moved out to L.A. to be with his girlfriend, but then they broke up, and maybe it's time to go back to Chicago.

Kevin can tell by looking at her that Dani's just as alarmed as he is. "We have plenty of space," he says. "You can stay with us, you know, if you want some time to decide."

Mike laughs and says, "Yeah, right, that's what you want. Me getting in your way." It is, actually, exactly what Kevin wants.

Dani puts her hand over Mike's on the table. "We would be happy to have you stay with us."

So Mike moves in. Kevin and Dani's sex life has never been so good, knowing that Mike's just down the hall.

It takes a little work, but they convince him that it's his house too, and then they sometimes have random rock stars dropping by. Which actually isn't that different from usual - see: Nick and Joe - but these are a different style of rock star. Michael and Naomi are there most frequently, joining them for dinner or Scrabble or just hanging out with guitars.

Michael gets a strange look on his face one night when Dani kisses Mike's cheek as she hands him his plate, but he doesn't say anything.

Mike goes over to Michael and Naomi's a couple of days later, and he acts weird when he comes back.

"Do you think we did something?" Kevin asks Dani.

She puts her head on his shoulder. "I don't know. I hope not."

They keep exchanging worried looks, and Kevin finally stumbles over an awkward question at dinner two days later.

Mike puts his fork down and won't quite look at them. "I think I should move out."

Kevin says, "What? No!" and Dani makes an unhappy noise.

"Michael said it looks like you're forgetting who you're married to, and he's right. This is your house, and you deserve to have it back."

Kevin and Dani exchange helpless looks, and then Kevin blurts out, "But we've been dating you for months."

Mike's head snaps up and he looks at them. Kevin reaches out and finds Dani's hand already there for him to hold.

"We meant that. We wanted you here," Dani says, and Kevin loves her a whole lot in that moment.

"But you," Mike sputters. "You go to church!"

Kevin can't help giggling at that, but stops when Mike glares at him.

"You know what I mean."

"That doesn't stop us from loving you," Dani says. She's a lot braver than Kevin.

But then it's his turn to be brave, so he gets up, walks around the table, and sits in one of the chairs next to Mike. He glances over at Dani, who's just watching them, and then tips Mike's chin up and kisses him the same way he would kiss Dani. Mike actually kisses him back for a moment, and then pulls away and stares at him. Kevin shrugs a little, because what can he say?

Dani comes around the table too, and leans down to kiss Mike. If it were Kevin, he'd pull her down onto his lap, but Mike only goes so far as to put his hands at her waist.

"We meant that too," Dani says. She goes back to her chair, and Kevin goes back to his, and Mike stares at both of them across the table.

"You're always welcome here," Kevin says, because someone has to say something.

"Our door is always open to you," Dani adds.

Mike doesn't answer them, but he eats the rest of his dinner and asks Kevin about his plans for the garden.

They fall into a sort of limbo where they don't talk about it, but things aren't entirely like they were either. Kevin and Dani start leaving their bedroom door open and Mike doesn't bring up moving again.

*

I don't know exactly what would happen after this. Obviously Kevin and Dani have a lot of really good, really loud sex with the door open and eventually Mike joins them and then they're a happy threesome, but I have no details about that part of it.


End file.
